Again CHAPTER 4 UP
by MetalLoverDeborah
Summary: Sasuke stopped by Naruto's alot when no one saw. He got more than he asked for last time. YAOILEMON. Offically MPREG. ONHOLD. not for long
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or the characters in this story.

Naruto sighed as he sat on the end of his bed. He turned around and focused his eyes on the lump underneath the sheets, and sighed again.

_I let it happen again. Why do I give in so easily?_

Naruto stood up, walked over to his drawers and slipped into some boxers, orange pants and a black t-shirt. He cast one last long at the sleeping figure in his bed before leaving his bedroom completely.

Ignoring the pain between his legs, Naruto got some instant ramen out of the cupboard, and waited for the water to boil. He sat down on the couch and went over the events of the previous night.

Flashback 

_There was a knocking at Naruto's front door, he grunted and got up, and answered the door. He gasped when he recognized his visitor. "Sasuke…"_

"_Can I come in Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was the same as it was years ago; he was dressed in his traditional clothing, blade at his side._

_Naruto stepped aside, "Uh… sure, okay."_

_Naruto showed Sasuke the lounge room, Sasuke took a seat and he looked at Naruto intently._

"_It has been a while, Naruto." Naruto looked away from black orbs and looked at the ground. His nimble fingers played with a frayed piece on the couch's cushion._

"_U-uh… yes, it has Sasuke." A strong hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look at Sasuke._

"_I missed you, dobe." He smirked slightly as Naruto blushed. "I missed you too, teme."_

"_Why do you come here, Sasuke? For the sex? I mean, you've done it before… like last time, five months ago on that mission…"_

"_I came here to reconcile, Naruto." Naruto smirked, clearly not believing what he was hearing. Sasuke grabbed his chin and forced his lips to Naruto's._

_Naruto groaned. He missed the intimacy between the two; that was probably why Naruto's previous relationships had not worked, he felt bad for Gaara and Sai. _

_Tongues danced together, all emotion was put into the kiss as Sasuke's sly arms wormed their way around Naruto's slim waist, Naruto's own playing with raven locks._

_Sasuke pulled away for oxygen and caressed the others tan cheek softly, "Naruto…" _

_Their lips met again, Sasuke steered the other boy into his bedroom before he could protest. He pushed the other down and straddled his waist, placing kisses down Naruto's neck, nibbling here and there._

_Naruto could not stop the moans flowing from his mouth. Sasuke made him feel like he was on fire, Sasuke's cold fingers pulled his shirt off, he didn't even notice._

_Sasuke tongue played with his right nipple, giving it a nip before swirling it with his limb. Naruto's back arched; a low moan escaping his lips. He continued his ministrations to Naruto's left nipple, the blonde grinding his hips against Sasuke's. A low groan escaped the raven, he got off Naruto, so he could take off the other's pants and boxers, Naruto whimpered at loss of warmth._

_Both now naked, Sasuke lifted the blonde's hips and placed the blonde's legs over his shoulders._

_Naruto gasped and arched his back and he felt Sasuke lick the tip of his erection, pulling back slightly, breathing on the hardened flesh before taking the boy in fully, tongue teasing the slit. _

_Naruto's head flew back and attempted to buck his hips, but Sasuke's hold prevented him from doing so. Moans filled the room and Sasuke sucked the organ, grazing his teeth along the vein, enjoying Naruto's moaning and squirming._

_It wasn't long until Naruto came, hard, into Sasuke's awaiting mouth._

_Sasuke swallowed, and waited for Naruto to cool some, and placed two fingers in front of Naruto's mouth, "Suck."_

_Naruto took them into his mouth, licking the fingers in an erotic fashion, Sasuke shifted uncomfortably as his arousal grew slightly harder at the sight._

_Sasuke withdrew his fingers and placed them at Naruto's entrance. He slipped a finger inside the heat, along with a second and third, he silenced Naruto's cries of pain with his tongue._

_When Naruto was ready, he placed the head of his erection at Naruto's entrance, pushing in a little, pulling back and repeating this until he was buried to the hilt._

_Naruto grasped Sasuke's shoulders demandingly but let go as Sasuke pulled back and thrust back in. Naruto twisted his hips; head back, moaning as pleasure engulfed him._

_Sasuke let out a groan and sped up with his thrusts, moaning everytime he hit Naruto's sweet spot._

"… _S-Sasuke… oh, god… god…" Naruto sat himself in Sasuke's lap, the movement causing Sasuke to push deeper into the blonde, exciting pleasure shot up both boy's spines, sweaty arms working together to achieve maximum pleasure._

_Naruto's eyes were closed as he came, splattering both their stomachs, as Sasuke pumped is own seed inside the blonde._

End of Flashback 

The water was cold by the time Naruto was awake from his memory, and a fully clothed Sasuke stood in front of him. Naruto looked away.

"Goodbye again, Sasuke."

Sasuke heard the pain in the others' voice, "I'll be back, Naruto, I swear to god."

The tanned one stood, his back to the other, "You always say that, Sasuke. I'm not sure if I believe it for the right reason. You always come back for _sex. _Next time you come around, I won't give you any anymore. I'm sick of this. It happens all the time. I'm tired of being used."

Sasuke turned away from the crying blonde and left the apartment, but left a small note on the bench. Naruto was hesitant to read it, but once he did, he was glad.

_Naruto,_

_I'll be back, to live in Konoha in 2 weeks time._

_We can be together then._

_I'll make you love me like I love you._

_Don't forget._

_I will come back._

_Sasuke._

Happy tears fell down the blonde's face.

WOOT!

There might be a MPREG in this story.

Depends on what you review.

xx


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone for your lovely reviews:

--

It had been a week since he and Sasuke had sex and Naruto wandered through the streets of Konoha, thinking about the night. To him, it felt different, _special _almost. The way Sasuke whispered sweet nothings in his ear during their lovemaking made him crave for the missing-nin.

He pondered over everything that happened between the two since now to when they first met at the ninja academy.

Their kiss; unexpected and at the time, not welcomed, created a rivalry between the two… there was still a spark, a jolt for Naruto.

Naruto hummed in contentment as he continued along the street.

Their first time having sex; awkward and painful, obviously because he was uke, Sasuke had to be seme, stupid pride. The pain subsided, pleasure mounted, everything seemed to fit.

Naruto's thoughts stray to their teammate Sakura, who was now going out with Lee. She's never been happier, Naruto was glad that if he and Sasuke's relationship would ever come out, she wouldn't hate him.

At last, he reached Jiraiya's apartment, he knocked on the door, and waited for the Ero-sennin to answer. After a minute or so, Naruto heard the padding of feet and the door was thrown open.

"Ah, Naruto. How are you today?" The sensei stood aside and allowed his student inside.

Naruto sat down on the couch; Jiraiya sat across from him, a concerned look upon his face. "… Naruto?" Naruto sighed. _This will be awkward._

"Ero-sennin, have you ever been involved with a man?"

Jiraiya's face contorted in surprise, but not embarrassment. "Ah, yes, I was –" Naruto looked up in shock, a grin etched upon his face. "a long time ago, Naruto."

"I loved him very much, I still do." Naruto smiled, trying to get who it was.

"Was it… Orochimaru?" Jiraiya smiled. "Of course."

"Do you miss him, Ero-sennin?"

"Yes, most of the time. Even though he did such terrible things, I will always love him. It's all right, Naruto, to still love Sasuke after all these years. He means a lot to you. No doubt, you mean a lot to him."

Naruto's head shot up in surprise, a blush tinging tan cheeks. "I just came by to ask you that, sensei. Arigatou."

"Bye, Naruto."

--

"Meh, Tsuande-baachan, I don't feel very well!" Naruto yelled at the big-breasted woman behind her desk. "My stomach hurts really bad…" He gestured towards his clothed stomach.

"Alright then, brat. Lay down on the table and I'll do some tests. But before that, have you eaten, gone to the toilet or anything like that all today?"

Naruto shook his head. "I ate ramen at the shop, it wasn't off… and yeah…" Naruto's eyes became teary, "What's wrong with me?!"

"Just lay down, brat, and calm down, you'll be fine."

Naruto took off his shirt at the Medic-Nin's request and lay down on the bench, sweating slightly from nervousness. Tsuande's hands glowed a greenish blue; she placed her hands on the stomach and sighed, looking at the seal expectantly.

Her eyes widened. There was a deeper chakra there; almost unable to feel but it was there and it made her worry.

"Sit up, Naruto."

"What's wrong?"

Tsuande stared at Naruto seriously. _He's been having sex. God. Defiantly the Uchiha._

"I am going to ask you a very personal question, Naruto, do not freak out, just answer truthfully." Naruto looked up, expecting the worst, "Have you had sex recently?"

Naruto couldn't hold in the blush. "… Uh…"

"Spit it out, brat."

"…Er, yeah…"

Tsuande, who already expected the answer was still shocked that the kitsune gave in so quickly.

"Who with?"

"Baachan! Does it matter?!"

Tsuande inwardly smirked. "Of course."

Naruto huffed and fidgeted slightly. "Sasuke."

"Hmmmm, just like I expected."

Naruto choked. "So, what's wrong with me?"

She smiled. "Naruto, because of the Kyuubi, I have every reason to believe that you are pregnant with the little Uchiha heir."

Naruto laughed, clutching his stomach while he laughed, Tsuande's knuckles grew white from holding the desk edge so tightly. "I'M BEING SERIOUS, BAKA!"

Naruto sweatdropped.

--

As Naruto sat in his apartment, running his hands along his bare stomach. _A baby, oh god, a baby with Sasuke?_

Said Uchiha tapped on the window, Naruto stood and rushed over, opening it and letting the raven slip inside and wrap his arms around his waist.

_I have to tell him._

Naruto lead Sasuke to the couch.  
"We need to talk."

Sasuke's face became one of concern as Naruto's eyes travelled around the room instead of his face.

"What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto looked him straight in the eye. "Do you want children?" Sasuke breathed in softly.

"Yes, but, if I can't be with you then I don't want children." Naruto smiled. "You don't need to worry about things like that because-" Naruto look a deep breath. "- I'm pregnant."

Sasuke at first thought the other was joking. But the way Naruto was biting his lip softly, hands on his own stomach almost protectively, Sasuke knew it was no joke. _Kyuubi related, no doubt._

Sasuke smiled. "Thank you, Naruto." He grasped the others shoulder's and pulled him into an embrace.

--

Naruto, for once in his life was completely speechless when he arrived home from getting some ramen, to find his whole apartment full of his friends and sort of family. Including Sasuke.

Sasuke rushed over to Naruto, gripping the blonde by his waist, "They cleared me of all charges!" Naruto smiled happily as everyone congratulated the pair on their baby.

Naruto looked around to see his friends, only to find Shikamaru throwing a glass at Neji for being a pervert. He had no idea the two were together until Neji grasped the younger male and kissed him hungrily.

_Pretty cute couple, heh._

"NARUTO!" Kiba's recognizable voice boomed all the way to where Naruto was standing, the inu pulled him into a brief hug, "Congrats, mate."

"Thank you," Naruto replied with a smile. "Oi! Shino! I found 'im!" The silent teammate found his way over to the loud duo giving Naruto small congratulations before grabbing Kiba gently by the arm and leading him over to the other side of the room.

_And to think I only found out about my pregnancy yesterday._


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto. _Sasuke does. Hehehe._

--

As Naruto finished talking to all the people in the apartment, including Sakura and Ino who were both very surprised about the pregnancy, Naruto sat down to rest.

Sasuke slid his way to the dobe, sitting beside the blonde and kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Dobe?"

Naruto sighed, but smiled lazily. "I'm fine, I just want some rest."

--

As Sasuke slipped beneath the sheets that surrounded the bed, he laid a gentle hand on Naruto's abdomen, kissing it softly and embracing the boy. _Having a baby with you will me the happiest man alive, my love._

Naruto immediately snuggled into the warmth, resting his head on Sasuke's broad chest. Sasuke's arms tightened, sighing in contentment.

After an hour of peacefully laying in each other's arms, Naruto awoke, and smiled as he recognized their position. He wriggled a bit to show the other he was awake.

Sasuke looked down and kissed the other's lips softly, tracing the blonde's lips with his tongue. As Naruto opened his mouth, the raven pushed his tongue in the others mouth, arms still wrapped tightly around the other boy.

They came up for breath, Naruto smirked and kissed Sasuke's neck and shoulders, causing the raven to gasp and buck slightly.

Naruto didn't stop there. He kissed a wet path down Sasuke's stomach, nibbling and sucking. He pulled down Sasuke's boxers, and kissed the tip of Sasuke's erection, cherishing the moan, which escaped his lover.

He ran his tongue on the underside of the shaft, holding it at the base while his tongue did magic. He nibbled lightly on the head, teasing the slit, before taking Sasuke's length in whole.

Sasuke moaned loudly and attempted to buck, Naruto weight holding him down. He reached a hand into Naruto's soft locks and pushed his head down slightly, eyes rolled back in pleasure.

As Naruto continued his ministrations, Sasuke came hard, bucking one last time.

Sasuke lay back against the sheets; _He's definitely done that before. _"Naruto… have you had any other lovers apart from me?" Naruto swallowed hard before answering, "Yeah…?"

Sasuke's eyes shot open wide. "Who?! Was I the one who took your virginity?!"

"Calm down Sasuke. I've only been with two other people. And yes, you were the first." Naruto smiled at the other's anger.

"Who were they?"

Naruto blushed softly, "Gaara and Sai." Sasuke's head was spinning.

_HOW DARE THEY TOUCH __**MY **__NARUTO?!_

_--_

"Sasuke, who did you train with while you were with Orochimaru?" Naruto asked his lover curiously.

Sasuke looked up from his book, eyes scanning over his lover who was only wearing boxers. Licking his lips unintentionally, "Sasuke!"

"What, dobe?"

Naruto sighed and placed hands on hips. "Whom did you train with while you were with Orochimaru?"

"Ah, Dosu and Faduko."

"Dosu… Kinuta? Isn't he dead? And Faduko? Who's that?"

"I thought he was dead too. He's really strong. Faduko is a ninja who lives in Sound."

--

Sorry about short chapter but I've got so much hw! And exams. Next chap will be longer and have more mentions of mpreg.


	4. Chapter 4

I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED!

I've been so busy with my schoolwork and other stories, that I completely forgot to update any of the stories I had running.

I put up two chappies to make up for it. 

--

"Sasuke, I'm curious. Why did you leave? To gain power or to leave me?" Naruto asked Sasuke, a troubled look in his blue eyes.

"Of course I didn't leave to get away from you, dobe, I love you. I left because of Itachi, you know that." Naruto visibly relaxed, his back hitting the cushion of the sofa, his eyes looking outside the window.

Sasuke stood up to get a glass of water while Naruto still sat on the couch.

"Did you know that Jiraiya and Orochimaru used to love each other?"

"No, I didn't, but it hasn't surprised me."

Naruto looked at him curiously and took the glass of water that Sasuke held out to him. "How come? I was surprised!" he placed the glass on the table, and then on his bare stomach.

"Well, when I was training with Orochimaru he mentioned you and Jiraiya working together."

He took a sip and continued. "The way he talked about Jiraiya showed me that he was close to him or still has strong feelings for your sensei. I know that they used to be comrades before he left."

Naruto chuckled softly at his talk with Jiraiya before, causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow. "I talked to Jiraiya about it. He still loves Orochimaru."

Sasuke grunted. "Orochimaru will be very pleased."

--

Naruto lay on the examination table, his hand clenched around the foamy material on the underside. This was going to be his first ultrasound.

Sasuke was seated beside his lover, while Tsunade worked the cool cream on Naruto's abdomen. The blonde hissed at the cold, but other than that, he didn't complain.

As the screen connected to the ultrasound lit up and started swirling along with Tsunade's wrist movements, a small beating came onto the screen, a small, very small body lay in the video.

"There's your baby, brat." She tapped her finger on the screen and chuckled, looking back at Naruto and smiling softly.

The raven was staring at the screen with amazement, clutching Naruto's hand as the blonde observed the screen.

"Shizune! Get the photos!" the assistant went to get them as soon as she was ordered, and came back in with 2 photos. She handed them to Naruto with a smile.

--

"Our baby's healthy!" Naruto cheered as he walked down the Konoha streets with Sasuke.

"Hn. Of course it is, dobe." Naruto sneered at the comment before smiling again. "Boy or girl, do you think Sasuke?"

Sasuke put an arm around Naruto's waist, thinking to himself. "A boy." Naruto leaned into the small embrace and looked at Sasuke thoughtfully. "Why a boy?"

"I don't know."

The pair walked on, before Naruto came to his favourite ramen shop. Sasuke knew what the boy wanted before he even asked. "Hn."

"Yay! Thanks Sasuke, I love you." Then the blonde threw his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

Sasuke smiled at the display of affection. As he watched the blonde walk off, he murmured a soft "I love you," in return.

When Sasuke caught up to the dobe, he was seated beside Shikamaru, and Neji, who was sitting on the left of Shikamaru, while Naruto was on the right.

"… so yeah, me and Sasuke just got back from the ultrasound, and our baby's okay."

Shikamaru smiled softly. "That's great, Naruto."

Sasuke sat down beside Naruto, putting a hand on Naruto's lower back in a soft gesture. Naruto smiled softly at Sasuke, but turned back to talk to Shikamaru while Sasuke ordered his food.

"How long have you and Neji been together?"

Neji coughed, but his lover smiled before replying, "Uhhhh… 1 year… in about 3 weeks." Shikamaru blushed a bit before eating some more of his ramen, smirking as Naruto inhaled his.

--

When the couple arrived home, Naruto basically threw himself on the couch, back first and smiled lovingly at Sasuke. "I betcha you're glad you can have children with me, huh?"

Sasuke kissed his lips softly before he licked the other's lips for entrance. The two fought for dominance, the raven winning as always.

"Of course I am, dobe."

Sasuke waited for a reply, but when he didn't get one he looked over at the blonde. Naruto was dead asleep. Guess that means no sex.

_Damnit. _

_--_

**END CHAP 4.**

**Preview of Chapter 5:**

"I'm not dressing our baby in that, dobe, it looks ridiculous!"

"It's called _style _Sasuke."

"Oh, is this coming from the expert?"

"Orange is a good colour, teme!"

"It's a no."

"… But, Sasuke… if you want sex…"

"Get the damn thing!"


End file.
